The Internet was initially designed for point-to-point communication. However, communication modes have dramatically changed since then, particularly with increased use of content distribution. For example, applications are typically written in terms of what information is being used rather than where the information is located; consequently, application specific middleware is used to map between the application's model and the Internet's model. Accordingly, there is a push towards replacing Internet's Internet Protocol (IP) architecture with content oriented networking architecture, such as Named Data Networking (NDN) and Content Centric Networking (CCN).